The number of winding slots in the stator of convential three-phase motors is divisible by three so that the windings for each phase can be evenly placed around the circumference of the stator.
As electronic controls are increasingly used in home appliances, there are a growing number of instances where it would be desirable to replace an existing single-phase motor with a three-phase motor. Before the present invention, this would often involve the complete custom redesign of the stator laminations. This custom redesign and manufacture is expensive and time consuming.